zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Temple (Ocarina of Time)
The is the fifth dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and the second dungeon completed as an adult. It is found inside the Death Mountain Crater, and the dungeon treasure is the Megaton Hammer. Volvagia is the boss of the Fire Temple, and Darunia is the sage of the temple. Story When Link returns to Goron City as an adult, he finds it to be deserted, save a single rolling Goron. This Goron is Darunia's son, who Darunia named after Link for his valiant display in Dodongo's Cavern. After Link calms him down, Darunia's son gives Link the Goron Tunic and opens the doors to the Goron Shop and Darunia's room, allowing Link to enter a new area of Death Mountain Crater via the passage in Darunia's Room. On the bridge leading toward the temple, Sheik appears and teaches Link the Bolero of Fire, allowing him quick access back to the temple. Once inside the temple, Link quickly finds Darunia, who tells him that Ganondorf has imprisoned the Goron people throughout the temple, and intends to feed them to the mythical dragon, Volvagia, as a warning to other races who try to resist him. He requests that Link free his fellow Gorons while he confronts Volvagia himself. As he prepares to enter, he mentions to Link that it would be easier to defeat Volvagia with "the legendary hammer". Link then works his way through the temple, releasing the imprisoned Gorons, who each give him a hint and a Small Key as a thank-you for saving them. Once Link obtains the Legendary Hammer of the Gorons, the Megaton Hammer, and uses it to knock a pillar on the fifth floor of the temple down into the room where he met Darunia, allowing Link to follow the Goron leader into Volvagia's chamber. As Link steps on to the large circular platform, Darunia is nowhere to be seen. The ground begins shaking and Volvagia bursts from the ground. After defeating it, Darunia is awakened as the Sage of Fire, and Link obtains the third medallion, the Fire Medallion. Dungeon The Fire Temple is a Goron temple where they pray to the mountain spirits and fire spirits. Being in the crater of Death Mountain, it is filled with lava and rooms with scorching hot temperatures. It is filled with a fire maze and flames which must be put out by hitting switches. It consists of many cells where the Gorons are held captive. One unique feature of this temple are the fake doors which slam down when approached. The dungeon features a towering 5 floors, and two central chambers, one of which spans all 5 floors. The shape and location of the dungeon heavily indicates that these central chambers are the interior of Spectacle Rock. The dungeons puzzle structure centers around finding caged Gorons to gain keys, and using these keys to get to the chamber above the boss door. You then use the dungeon's special item, the Megaton Hammer, to knock a pillar into the room allowing access to the boss room. The boss of the dungeon is a fire-breathing dragon named Volvagia. The Temple also features prominent illustrations of a face on many blocks and temple elements. The dungeon's special item, the Megaton Hammer, can be found at the very top of one of the tower's central chambers. According to the Goron legends, it was used by the Hero of the Gorons to seal away the dragon once before. Sage Darunia Items * Megaton Hammer * Heart Container * Fire Medallion Enemies * Door Mimic * Fire Keese * Flying Tile * Gold Skulltula * Iron Knuckle (Master Quest only) * Keese * Like Like * Lizalfos (Master Quest only) * Red Bubble * Stalfos (Master Quest only) * Torch Slug Mini-bosses * Flare Dancer (x2) Boss * Volvagia Controversy thumb|200px|right|The original music featured in the Fire Temple. In the original version The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the music in the Fire Temple featured what sounded like Islamic chanting. Muslim groups were opposed to this and told Nintendo to remove it. As a result, later versions of the game had the chanting removed, as well as the crescent moon that was on various blocks and the Mirror Shield. Theory It is possible that the totem pole-like statue found all over the Fire Temple symbolizes the dungeon's patron deity. This statue is never mentioned, but it is seen quite often throughout the temple. Also, all of the other adult dungeons seem to have their own representations. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time dungeons